Mend What is Broken
by CelestialReaperDoll
Summary: Cona is on the look out for the men responsible for turning her into a child. While at a stake-out, she gets a mysterious call from two people who seem to know about her and her alias. What's more, it seems that she herself is in danger. Ispired by Supernatural (TV show) and Detective Conan. Fem Conan/Shinichi x Phantom Thief pairing. OC's included
1. Chapter 1

The rented car was parked to the side of a busy street. Cars breezing by them to drive towards the highway. A bridge above them was also populated with modes of transportation. The sun was close to settling down on the midwinter sky. Already the breeze of the upcoming chilly weather could be felt. Most had their car windows rolled down to take in the refreshing air, Cona noted as she glanced out her side window which was down as well when Mori turned off the car in an impatient huff. Why the sudden irritation to the "World's Renown Greatest Detective" Kogoro Mouri you may ask? Well it would have to do with the very fact that he was on a stake out, an order that came from Beika's Police Department. Inspector Megure, also his supervisor and partner on cases they've come upon in the past, had received information of a drug deal that became rather popular. The drug trafficking was done on the highway a little away from Tokyo's Yokohama Bay Bridge. The ones that issued the drugs were said to always wear black. When Megure mentioned this bit of information, Cona was the first to tag along.

Though Kogoro was immediately against it, threatening to restrict Cona from leaving the apartment complex which held his detective office all together. The eight-year-old Sherlock however was persistent in going. Ran Mouri managed to convince her father to allow the child to come. After all, the child almost always accompanied them wherever they went, ever since they were entrusted with the safety of the girl when her folks couldn't be around to do so themselves. The reason was always business related or a personal problem or injury while traveling abroad. Or at least those were the excuses they were told. By now the Mouri family of two had gotten used to the strange disappearances of the Edogawa family and having Cona living under their roof. It would almost make a year since the kid had been guarded under their care.

After taking a long inhale of air, Mouri gave consent into letting the child come along. Instructing Ran to keep the girl from interfering in any police work, to which she agreed. Which now lead to the predicament they were now in. An hour or so of waiting, Mouri started to complain. Believing the sole reason of this long wait was just some prank from the inspector and that he could use his time more wisely on other things like eating or going to the closest panchinko to win some cash or even catching up on the newest soap drama starring his dear idol, Yoko Okino!

Giving a sweat drop at Mouri's present concern, Ran and Cona soon assured him that this couldn't be some form of a prank. Cona knew firsthand that the Inspector wasn't one for games. After all, she's known the Inspector for some years now. Oh, you ask how can a child that came to Japan no more than a few months ago would know a person for years? Well that would be because this kid was no kid at all. Before she was in the situation she is stuck in now, Cona was Shinichi Kudo, high school detective of the east. In her teenage body, she took on many cases herself. She had become very well known. Her name was just about as popular as any artist or pop sensation in Japan. Almost everyone sought her out for her amazing mystery solving skills and keen eye for details.

However, that all went downhill after one amusement park trip with her childhood best friend, Mouri Ran. Noticing a shady deal going on between two men dressed in black, Shinichi went to check on the mysterious pair. Leaving her friend behind. Sadly, she was too careless and got stuck behind by one of the individuals dressed in black. While unconscious, they slipped a pill into her mouth. When she regained consciousness, her body had shrunk to the size of a child. Since that day, she had gone by the alias Cona Edogawa; in order to not get the ones she cared for in danger. The only ones who knew of her secret were a handful of allies.

So when she heard that these drug dealers were well known for wearing black, she thought this could be her chance. To get back at the underground crime syndicate, eliminate their group, and return to her original body. Although it was a fifty-fifty chance, she couldn't pass up the possibility that this could the people held responsible.

While Ran tried consoling her impatient father, Cona fiddled with the buttons on her glasses. One of the lenses becoming a crimson red as she began to zoom in to enhance visibility of the area around them. This way she could even look inside the vehicles and have a better chance at spot these individuals dressed in black. Sadly, no one of that profile matched from the rows of cars passing by their car was parked to the side of the road.

Just as Mouri was keen on giving up and calling it a day, a phone call from Megure, a more urgent sounding one then when he called them to stakeout the criminals caught their attention. Apparently they were dead on sight, and were gaining more speed. Megure and the cops with him were trying to reach them but needed Mouri to hold the criminals off.

Understanding this, Mouri got out of the car, weapon in hand as he dashed in the direction Megure was instructing him. Seeing how he rushed out of the car, his daughter, Ran, ran after him. She instructed Cona to lock up the car until they came back, to which the child agreed.

"Dad, wait up!" she'd shout as she caught up to him. Now it was only Cona in the car. She crossed her arms as she thought about where these criminals could be. If it were the men in black that she was looking for, catching them wouldn't be so simple. As she thought this, her phone began to ring. And not the one she used for her alias, but the phone she gave others when they wanted to talk to "Shinichi". The phone number displayed looked to be out of her country. She decided to ignore but the person calling continued to relentlessly dial her phone. Who could this be? Some prankster? She sighed, deciding that these criminals they were keeping an eye out served more importance until she felt another ring, this time from her own pants pocket. This time, the person was calling the phone her alias used. This sent a chilling sensation down her spine. She could understand them calling "Shinichi", but how would they know "Cona's" phone number too? Her hand shook a bit as she slowly reached for the phone. She took a moment to cough and compose herself before answering. "Hello?" she'd ask in her best kid-like voice, which was more high pitched then her usual tone of voice.

" _Hello Kudo-kun,"_ came a voice from the other line. They sounded like they were using a voice changer, which only made things more unsettling for Cona. "S-Sorry, I think you made a mistake..this isn't Shinichi nee-san's number…" Cona would say, her voice still high pitched, a bit nervous sounding despite her trying to not sound like she was. The owner of the voice chuckled into the phone. _"No need to hide your secret from me, Kudo-kun, or, would you prefer Cona-chan?"_ asked the voice. From where the person was speaking, they seemed to be in a darkened room. The person's smirk forming as they had the phone on speaker while they moved around some cards on their bed. There were three of them, however, that they kept their gaze on. One card held a picture of a queen, next to it was one of lost souls in purgatory; referring to misfortune or possible death, the last one held the picture of a character hidden by a cloak known as "Mystery Card". The person that contacted Cona had their hands over the cards. _"I do not have enough time to explain myself, however, you should get out of that car right now…"_ as she heard this, whatever remained of Cona's calm demeanor was completely gone. She was shaking as she continued to hold the phone to her ear despite not being able to believe what was going on right now. "H-How do you know where I am?! W-What game are you playing at?!" demanded the child-sized detective. However, the once teasing and playful tone of the caller turned to a serious one as they cut the child off. _"We can discuss that another time, but for now, I need you out of that vehicle pronto."_ The person remarked before chuckling again, _"Besides, I don't think Ran would like to come back to seeing not only their car totaled, but the child she's been taking care of for so long also run over and dead…"_

At this Cona's fears were compromised. They knew about Ran, her best friend. Did they know her other loved ones too? The person on the phone was about to speak again until they saw someone walk up to the bed where they sat. They placed their hand out, signaling the other to hand them the phone. The original one talking to the phone found this amusing, but handed the phone. "I never see you usually take these calls, your usually silent…" they remarked. "Well, right now we don't have the time to be messing around, you know that lives are at stake…" commented the person that took the phone. This one obviously sounding feminine, _"Cona-chan, please disregard my friend's teasing. She can't really seem to know when to restrain herself even when the matter calls for it.."_ Cona heard this new voice say. Did they say the other one was a girl too? This person laughed, now their voice sounding normal. Seems they ditched the voice changer. _"Aww, Wren, why you gotta kill my fun?~"_ joked the teasing voice, this had to be the first voice for sure. _"Téana, get serious already. Look Shinichi-kun, what my friend says isn't to be taken lightly."_

"How can I trust you two? You know everything about me but I don't know anything about either of you!…." Cona replied. To this, the two were silent until the second voice spoke up. _"I know, and don't worry, all of this will be explained soon. Just get out of the car. I know its asking for a lot, but believe me, please."_ The second voice demanded. Cona thought a bit on it, before answering an "Alright," and getting out of the car. When she got out, the person told them to make it 30 feet away from the car. Cona did as the other told her before looking back to the car. And what happened, may had been a quick two seconds, but felt like the world to her. The car she was sitting in moments before was sent flying as another car came racing towards it with no intentions to stop. The attacker's car suffered little to no damage as they speed off. The car Ran's father rented bounced on the asphalt of the street before landing upside down. All the glass of the car's windows were crushed. Oil leaked from car and all that was left of it was a flash as the car exploded. Cona could only watch on. The world around her seemed to continue to slow down. She could hear the siren of the fire trucks and the sound of people shouting in panic at the incident. So many questions flowed into her head. She barely heard when the second voice said, _"We'll come into contact with you again, until then, Shinichi"_ before they hung up.

Some distance away, a figure, who had just seen the events happened was curious himself as to what was going on. Kaito Kid, the notorious thief, had been informed that something dangerous would happen to the detective and made it as fast as he could here. The witch, Akako, wasn't one to usually tell him how the detective was doing. So when she came up to him during their first homeroom class to tell him this, he knew it was an emergency. Luckily, Cona had made it out in time. But still, Kaito didn't need to ask Akako to know that this could happen again. He would have to keep an eye on the detective and warn her himself. Taking out a card from out of his sleeve, an idea came to mind. "Well, its been so long since we've had a showdown, we should have one for old time's sake as well, I'll have the invitation ready tonight~…" 


	2. Chapter 2

Cona sighed a sigh of relief. She was finally able to rid herself of being cooped up in that hospital once the doctor gave them the all clear. Of course, Cona had no injuries, but that didn't stop Ran from over worrying. Ran didn't stray a moment from her side the whole trip on the ambulance. She wished her friend could be a bit less motherly, but then again, she had the right to be scared. First of all, who was this attacker that they knew only to come for the vehicle that Cona was in? And of those voices she spoke to. They seemed to know everything about her!

 _"…I don't think Ran would like to come back to seeing not only their car totaled, but the child she's been taking care of for so long also run over and dead…"_

 _"Just get out of the car. I know its asking for a lot, but believe me, please.."_

Those two women called her. Warned her. But above all else, they seemed to give off a premonition, that something worse was yet to happen.

 _"We'll come in contact with you again…"_

Cona pulled out her cell. Her mouth forming a frown since the number these girls used to call her came out as an out of service phone number. She had tried using it multiple times while on her "bathroom trips" back when she was still in the hospital.

Cona even tried the phone she saved for her real self, Shinichi Kudo. Yet it was the same result.

"Can things get any worse today?" the child asked. Just then, the door to Kogoro's office opened up as Kogoro seemed to be in a worse mood than the detective kid thought she was.

"This Phantom Thief couldn't have worse timing!" he complained, walking to his seat as he fell into his chair. Placing his legs a top the office desk while waving the notice paper. "'At midnight I will steal the Blue Spinel from the Tokyo National Museum', how pompous can he get?"

The Blue Spinel was a very rare type of jewel indeed. It's owner asked to debute the jewel at the museum this week. Though with a thief that had their eyes set on the jewel, it made sense that the owner should worry about their prized possession to be snatched by the notorious Kaito Kid.

"And now even that crazy old man Jirokichi Suzuki wants to me to come so I can help him capture Kid. Honestly, don't they think I have better things to do than capture some self-proclaimed thief?!"

Cona held back a chuckle. While in most cases she'd agree, there was just something about the heists that Kid held that were rather uplifting. There was always a challenge, and unlike with most cases she dealt with, no killing ever happened. Which was a refreshing experience she rarely got, and in turn, made respect the thief, if even a little. Probably why she never was as bent on turning him into the police. Because then she would miss out on facing her rival in a game of whits. And with all that's happened, maybe going to the heist would get her mind off the craziness of the night before.

"And now that idiot wants me to bring that brat in as well" further whined the supposed world renown detective.

Cona giggled, "Well, if it can't be helped—"

"Absolutely not!" a voice shouted, catching Kogoro and Cona's attention as Ran stepped forward. "Cona you just got out of the hospital, you are not going anywhere!"

"B-But Ran nee-chan—" Cona began but was cut off again. "No means no! And if you try to sneak in, I'll get a babysitter to watch you so you can't come to any of dad's investigations or any other heists. For a whole month. Do I make myself clear?!"

Cona stared up at the junior high school student. She'd never seen Ran so clearly upset as she was now. And sure, Cona had gotten into trouble before, ever since she became a child, but never to the point where Ran would threaten not to let her go on any investigations or heists as she so clearly was right now.

"Ran..don't you think your taking things too far? I mean, I would rather the brat not interfere with my cases bu—" Kogoro started to say until a glare from his daughter made him pause his actions and gulp. Deciding that the newspaper was more of interest, even though it was 10 weeks old.

-5 hours later—

"This sucks.." muttered Cona as she layed on her back on the sofa. Looking up to the high ceiling as Doctor Agasa came in with a tray of small sandwiches and coffee. "I know your rather upset, but Ran only means the best for you…"

"Yeah, right.." she sighed, further frowning at the ceiling. "Come on Doc, can't I just sneak out quickly? I promise she won't see me…"

"I'm afraid I can't do that.." replied Agasa, sitting on the chair adjacent from where Cona sat. "She was very specific about me not letting you out of my sight."

-Flash back—

" _Hello Doctor Agasa, could you babysit Cona-chan for me while I accompany dad to the heist? I'd do it myself but Sonoko really wants me to come too"_

 _"But of course, Cona is more than welcome in my house" Doctor Agasa answered._

 _"Thanks..and oh, one more thing. Make sure Cona-chan doesn't leave your house for anything. Because if I find out she did, she won't be the only one that will get in trouble…" Ran's tone became rather cold and threatening. "Do I make myself clear Dr. Agasa?"_

 _The poor old man could only gulp before giving a reply that he understood and wouldn't do allow Cona to step out of the house for anything_

-End of Flashback-

"She threatened you, didn't she?" asked Cona, snapping the Doc out of his thoughts. He laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry…" he apologized. Cona only hummed before speaking up again, "Where is Haibara-san?" asked the detective. "Oh, she must be in her room, I had told her you'd be here." Cona nodded before getting off the chair. Deciding that talking to the scientist was the best thing she could do.

-Moments later-

"So you got in real trouble this time huh?" smirked the light brown haired female as the dark haired child glared in her direction. Haibara was more than enjoying the look from the female detective. A Cheshire smile graced her usually stoic face.

"Shut up" Cona answered, crossing her arms with a frown on her face as she continued to glare at the other elementary-school student.

"Now, now, is that the way to speak to the person that could help you?" Cona raised an eyebrow at Haibara's words. "Help me? And how is that?" Haibara only held up what appeared to be a capsule. "Two hours is all this will muster. You'll turn back to normal after that. It should be more than enough time for you to get back here before your caretaker gets back here."

Cona grinned, about to take the capsule. Maybe she should give Haibara Ai more credit after all…

"Just don't too caught up your boyfriend in white, Kudo-kun." Cona's cheeks flustered as Haibara just continued to grin at her. So much for feeling grateful towards the scientist…

Cona sighed as she let the capsule slip into her mouth. Her body began to pulse as her vision blurred. Everything else going dark.

-Many hours ago, in another part of the world—

"God I hate flights…" grumbled a blonde-haired female as they boarded the airplane. A silver haired female next to her bumped her shoulder. "Get a grip on yourself, you know this is the only way" Wren grabbed Téana by the hand.

"NO! I DON'T WANNA!" Wren growled at Téana's childish behavior. "QUIT BEING A CHILD, OTHERS ARE STARING NOW!" this tussle continued until Wren yanked her friend inside. Téana frowning before she sat in her seat and Wren sat in hers. Wren taking the one with the window of course.

A few moments of tense silence. Wren knew Téana wasn't going to speak, so she would have to be the adult. "We'll get through this. Compared to what we've experienced, this is a walk in the park.."

"Pff, speak for yourself" frowned the blonde as she sighed, laying against the chair in her attempt to calm herself. "Wake me up when we're back down…" she replied, closing her eyes as she did so.

Wren shook her head, grinning as she opened up her laptop, doing some research beforehand as their flight headed for Japan.


End file.
